The present invention relates to engine preheaters and, more particularly, to a fully portable engine preheater fired by propane.
Industrial and/or diesel engines can be difficult to start in cold weather. Often, these engines are left at idle during cold conditions to keep the engine warm. An engine preheater may be used to keep the coolant of an engine warm.
Conventional engine preheaters are usually expensive, emit bad odors and make noise. They often have complex construction with multiple joints. Very few conventional engine preheaters are fully portable. The existing systems are diesel fueled and have high heat fluxes with the attendant risk.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved engine preheater that may be inexpensive, clean, safe and fully portable.